deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Louis Riel VS Saigo Takamori
Louis Riel, the Canadian rebel who fought for the rights of Canadians of French and Native ancestry VS Saigo Takamori, the Japanese rebel who fought a losing battle for the preservation of the samurai class. A clash of opposites, one fought to extend basic rights, one to preserved privilege but... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Louis Riel= Louis Riel was a Métis (mixed First Nation and European ancestry) political leader and founder of the Canadian province of Manitoba, as well as a leader of major Métis and Native American Rebellions, the Red River Rebellion and the North West Rebellion. Riel was born in the Red River Settlement, near present-day Winnipeg Manitoba in 1844, one of eleven children of a French-Canadian Métis family. Riel was educated first by local Roman Catholic priests, and later studied in Montreal, intending to become a Catholic priest. That changed in 1864 when Riel's mother died, and Louis lost interest in the priesthood and worked as a legal clerk, before moving to the US and working odd jobs in Chicago and St. Paul Minnesota. Riel returned to his home in the Red River Settlement in 1868, where racial, religious, and political tensions were brewing. These tensions broke out into open rebellion when a land survey denied the Métis title to their land. Riel denounced the survey in a speech, and quickly became involved with a new Métis Provisional Government, having essentially declared Manitoba to an autonomous region and declaring that Canadian authority would be contested unless they agreed to negotiate with the Métis. Riel quickly defeated a conflict within Manitoba between the Métis and a group of Canadian loyalists, arose, resulting in the capture and imprisonment of 50 members of a loyalist militia. Initially, the negotiations appeared to be making progress, however, February 17th, 1870, Major Charles Boulton and Thomas Scott, were arrested for trying to free the imprisoned Canadian loyalists. Boulton was intially sentenced to death, but was pardoned by Riel, however, Scott got into a quarrel with the guards and was charged with defying the authority of the provisional government, and executed. The execution of Thomas Scott triggered a response from the Canadian Government, who, in 1870, sent a military expedition, which quickly put down the "Red River Rebellion" as it would later become known, and Riel was ordered into exile in the United States, where, in spite of his exile, was elected to Parliament three times, though he never took his seat. During his time in the US, Riel became convinced that he was divinely chosen to lead the Métis. Riel took the opportunity to return to Canada to represent the land rights grievances of Métis communities in Saskatchewan Territory. Riel did so and became the leader of a Saskatchewan Provisional Government. Open rebellion broke out in 1885, when Riel heard rumors of a massive force of incoming Canadian troops to put down the new provisional goverment, and Riel responded by cutting telegraph lines and stockpiling arms. The conflict became violent when a group of Métis and Cree-Assinibione First Nations people engaged and defeated a group of North West Mounted Police and Canadian militia near Duck Lake. The victory at Duck Lake Was followed by another at Fish Creek, where 200 Métis militia defeated 900 government soldiers in a lopsided victory, and, at the Battle of Cut Knife, Riel's Cree allies routed a Canadian army under Colonel William Otter what can be described as a Canadian equivalent of the Battle of Little Bighorn. In spite of these early successes, Riel was captured in May 12th, 1885 at the Battle of Batoche, and was convicted of high treason at a court in Regina in July, and executed by hanging in September 1885. Riel is today viewed by many Canadians, especially Métis, First Nations, and French-Canadians as a hero who stood up for the rights of minorities against a racist majority. Lieutenant: Gabriel Dumont Gabriel Dumont was a major military leader of the Métis rebels during Louis Riel's Northwest Rebellion in 1885. Prior to his involvement in the rebellion, Dumont was a frontiersman, buffalo hunter, guide, and interpreter, speaking six languages including English, French, and Cree. He also was involved in skirmishes with rival First Nations such as the Blackfeet and Sioux, proving a crack shot with both a gun and a bow and arrow. During the Northwest Rebellion, Dumont proved himself a skilled military leader, first defeating a militia at the Battle of Duck Lake. Dumont the won the Battle of Fish Creek, where he defeated a large Canadian Army force by luring them into a coulee (dry stream bed) and firing on them from hidden positions. Dumont made similar use of hidden sniper positions to delay the Canadian Army advance at the Battle of Batoche, however, in the end, the Métis were overwhelmed and Riel was captured, ending the rebellion. Dumont, however, escaped to the United States. =Saigo Takamori= Saigō Takamori (Takanaga) (西郷 隆盛 (隆永)?, January 23, 1828 – September 24, 1877) was one of the most influential samurai in Japanese history, living during the late Edo Period and early Meiji Era. He has been dubbed the last true samurai. He was born Saigō Kokichi (西郷 小吉), and received the given name Takamori in adulthood. He wrote poetry under the name Saigō Nanshū (西郷 南洲). His younger brother was Gensui The Marquis Saigō Tsugumichi. Saigō Takamori was born on December 7 in the lunar calendar, on the tenth year of the Bunsei era (January 23, 1828), in the Satsuma domain (present-day Kagoshima Prefecture). Saigō served as a low-ranking samurai official in his early career. He was recruited to travel to Edo in 1854 to assist Satsuma Daimyo Shimazu Nariakira in the Kōbu gattai movement (promoting reconciliation and closer ties between the Tokugawa shogunate and the Imperial court). However, Saigō’s activity in Edo came to an abrupt end with the Ansei Purge by Tairō Ii Naosuke against anti-Shogunal activities, and the sudden death of Shimazu Nariakira. Saigō fled back to Kagoshima, only to be arrested and banished to Amami Ōshima island. He was recalled briefly in 1861, only to be banished again, to the more remote island of Okinoerabu, south of Amami Oshima, by the new Satsuma Daimyo Shimazu Hisamitsu. Hisamitsu finally pardoned Saigō in 1864, and sent him to Kyoto to handle the domain's interests towards the imperial court. Upon assuming command of the Satsuma Soldiers based in Kyoto, Saigō quickly formed an alliance with samurai from Aizu domain against the forces of rival Chōshū domain, and prevented that domain from seizing control of the Kyoto Imperial Palace in the Kinmon Incident. In August 1864, Saigō was one of the military commanders of the punitive expedition mounted by the Tokugawa bakufu against Chōshū over the incident, but in secret he was conducting negotiations with Chōshū leaders, which later led to the Satcho Alliance. When the Tokugawa bakufu sent a second punitive expedition against Chōshū in June 1866, Satsuma remained neutral. In November 1867, Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu resigned, returning power to the Emperor in what came to be known as the Meiji Restoration. However, Saigō was one of the most vocal and vehement opponents to the negotiated solution, demanding that the Tokugawa be stripped of their lands and special status. His intransigence was one of the major causes of the subsequent Boshin War. During the Boshin War, Saigō led the imperial forces at the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, and then led the imperial army toward Edo, where he accepted the surrender of Edo Castle from Katsu Kaishū. Although Ōkubo Toshimichi and others were more active and influential in establishing the new Meiji government, Saigō retained a key role, and his cooperation was essential in the abolition of the han system and the establishment of a conscript army. In 1871 he was left in charge of the caretaker government during the absence of the Iwakura Mission (1871–72). Saigō initially disagreed with the modernization of Japan and the opening of commerce with the West. He famously opposed the construction of a railway network, insisting that money should rather be spent on military modernization.4 Saigō did insist, however, that Japan should go to war with Korea in the Seikanron debate of 1873 due to Korea's refusal to recognize the legitimacy of the Emperor Meiji as head of state of the Empire of Japan, and insulting treatment meted out to Japanese envoys attempting to establish trade and diplomatic relations. At one point, he offered to visit Korea in person and to provoke a casus belli by behaving in such an insulting manner that the Koreans would be forced to kill him. However, the other Japanese leaders strongly opposed these plans, partly from budgetary considerations, and partly from realization of the weakness of Japan compared with the western countries from what they had witnessed during the Iwakura Mission. Saigō resigned from all of his government positions in protest and returned to his hometown of Kagoshima. Shortly thereafter, a private military academy was established in Kagoshima for the faithful samurai who had also resigned their posts in order to follow him from Tokyo. These disaffected samurai came to dominate the Kagoshima government, and fearing a rebellion, the government sent warships to Kagoshima to remove weapons from the Kagoshima arsenal. Ironically, this provoked open conflict, although with the elimination of samurai rice stipends in 1877, tensions were already extremely high. Although greatly dismayed by the revolt, Saigō was reluctantly persuaded to lead the rebels against the central government. The rebellion was suppressed in a few months by the central government's army, a huge mixed force of 300,000 samurai officers and conscript soldiers under Kawamura Sumiyoshi. The Imperial troops were modern in all aspects of warfare, using howitzers and observation balloons. The Satsuma rebels numbered around 40,000, dwindling to about 400 at the final stand at the Battle of Shiroyama. Although they fought for the preservation of the role of the samurai, they used Western military methods, guns and cannons; all contemporary depictions of Saigō Takamori depict him garbed in Western-style uniform. At the end of the conflict, running out of material and ammunition, they had to fall back to close-quarter tactics and the use of swords, bows and arrows. Saigō Takamori (upper right) directing his troops at the Battle of Shiroyama. The deathplace monument at Shiroyama-chō, Kagoshima During the battle, Saigō was badly injured in the hip. However, the exact manner of his death is unknown. The accounts of his subordinates claim either that he uprighted himself and committed seppuku after his injury, or that he requested that the comrade Beppu Shinsuke assist his suicide. In debate, some scholars have suggested that neither is the case, and that Saigō may have gone into shock following his wound, losing his ability to speak. Several comrades upon seeing him in this state, would have severed his head, assisting him in the warrior's suicide they knew he would have wished. Later, they would have said that he committed seppuku in order to preserve his status as a true samurai.5 It is not clear what was done with Saigo's head immediately after his death. Some legends say Saigo's manservant hid the head, and it was later found by a government soldier. In any case, the head was somehow retrieved by the government forces and was reunited with Saigo's body, which was laid next to that of his deputies Kirino and Murata. This was witnessed by the American sea captain John Capen Hubbard. A myth persists that the head was never found. In any event, Saigo's death brought the Satsuma Rebellion to an end. Lieutenant: Beppu Shinsuke Beppu Shinsuke was a samurai of the Satsuma Domain who lived during the late 19th century. He served in the Imperial Japanese Army, however, after the modernization of Japanese culture and language, and most notably the abolition of the samurai class, Beppu joined the rebel samurai of Saigo Takamori in the Satsuma Revolt. Shinsuke fought alongside Takamori as one of his closest lieutenant, and, after the rebel forces were routed at the Battle of Shiroyama, Shinsuke served as Takamori's second in committing seppeku, severing Takamori's head shortly after he stabbed himself in the stomach. After aiding Takamori in seppeku, Beppu charged the Imperial Japanese Army lines and was killed in a volley of gunfire. =Weapons= Melee Cree Tomahawk (Riel) The Tomahawk is a Native American axe typified by its small head. The first metal Tomahawk heads were used as trade items, and based off Royal Navy boarding axe heads. The tomahawk has straight handle. The axe was used both as utility tool and as a weapon, both by Native Americans and by American colonists. The opposite side of the blade usually had a spike, a hammer, or in the case of some tomahawks designed mostly as showpieces, a pipe. Katana (Takamori) The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. This intricate craftmanship process is required as the ore used to make the steel was low-grade iron sand, and this made the weapon harder and more brittle than European blades, but very sharp, making an excellent slashing weapon, but not intended for piercing armor. 119's Edge Takamori's katana for its longer blade and this, larger lethal surface. Handguns Colt 1878 (Riel) The Colt M1878, also known as the Double Action Army or the Colt Frontier, was a double action revolver designed in 1878. The weapon had a six-round cylinder, chambered for .45 Colt, a powerful round using and all-metal cartridge, the same round as the legendary Colt Single Action Army revolver. Smith and Wesson Army Revolver (Takamori) The Smith and Wesson Army is a six-shot .32-caliber revolver using metal rimfire cartridges. The Smith and Wesson was one of the first revolvers to use a metallic cartridge to contain the contain powder, bullet, and primer. 119's Edge The Colt 1878 is a more advanced revolver design than the Smith and Wesson Army. This is seen in its faster-firing double-action, as well as its far more powerful .45 Colt cartridge. This gives Louis Riel the edge. Improvised Longarms Double-Barreled Shotgun (Riel) The double-barreled hunting shotguns used by the Metis rebels under Louis Riel would have been mostly muzzle-loading weapons with powder and shot inserted and rammed down the barrel, and a precussion cap placed on the nipple (yes, that is the actual term), before the hammer was cocked back prior to firing. This method was slow to reload, so it was unlikely to result in rates of fire of more than about 5-6 rounds per minute. During the later phases of the rebellion, Riel's rebels were known to fire nails and other metal scraps out their shotguns, having run low on shot. For the purposes of this match, however, the rebels will have enough conventional shot for the battle. Precussion-Converted Tanegashima Musket (Takamori) During the period of both violence and rapid modernization in Japan from the 1850s to the 1870s, at the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate and the beginning of the Meiji Restoration, firearms were in high demand in conflicts such as the Boshin War and Satsuma Revolt. While some European or American Minie rifles, breech loaders, and even early repeaters were used, many Japanese gunsmiths hastily converted 16th century tanegashima muskets to a precussion firing mechanism. The barrels were also often rifled in at least a crude manner. These weapons were neither as accurate or as reliable as actual Western firearms. 119's Edge The double-barreled shotgun has can fire two shots before reloading as opposed to only a single shot, however, the rifled tanegashima has at least a slightly longer range than the shotgun. Both weapons were slow to reload, and not intended as military arms, but rather used in desperation. Edge: Even Rifles Enfield 1853 (Riel) The Enfield 1853 was a British-made precussion muzzle-loading Minie-style rifled musket with an effective range of about 600 yards. The weapon was widely used by the British and both sides in the American Civil War. The weapon was a single-shot, muzzle-loading rifle, meaning it could only fire two to three rounds per minute. Minie Rifle (Takamori) The Minie Rifle was a muzzle-loading precussion French rifle, the first weapon to use a conical bullet, invented in 1847 by Claude Minie. The rifle had an effective range of about 600 yards, though the bullet was still lethal at twice that distance. The weapon would later be copied by the Americans, British, and Austrians, and also found its way to Japan, where it saw use in the Boshin War and Satsuma Revolt. 119's Edge The two weapons are similar enough to be considered Even. Repeaters Winchester Model 1873 (Riel) The Winchester Model 1873 is one of the famous Winchester line of lever-action rifles, popular among settlers, cowboys, and outlaws in the American and Canadian west, the weapon became known as "The Gun that Won the West". The 1873 fire a .44-40 round with a range of about 200 yards from a 15-round magazine. Like all Winchesters, and the Henry rifle before it, pulling the lever chambered a round and cocked the gun. Spencer Repeating Rifle (Takamori) The Spencer repeating rifle was a manually operated lever-action, repeating rifle fed from a tube magazine with cartridges. It was adopted by the Union Army, especially by the cavalry, during the American Civil War, but did not replace the standard issue muzzle-loading rifled muskets in use at the time. The weapon had a 7-round magazine and a maximum range of about 200 yards. Unlike later lever-action rifles, including the Winchester, pulling the lever chambered the next round, but DID NOT cock the hammer, which had to be pulled back separately. 119's Edge Louis Riel's Winchester 1873 for its larger magazine, as well as its faster action, which chambered the next round and cocked the gun, giving it a faster rate of fire. =X-Factors= Note: X-Factors take into account both leaders and troops. Explanations Takamori and Shinsuke, as well as their soldiers, were samurai, born into a warrior culture and trained in sword fighting for childhood, and also served in the Imperial Japanese Army before the rebellion, fighting the Boshin War. However, while Riel was only personally at the final battle of Batoche, his lieutenant, Gabriel Dumont, was trained in marksmanship by the First Nations, as would have many of the Métis rebels in the North West Rebellion, having fought against rival First Nations tribes frequently, and well as having to hunt to survive. The rebels in the North West Rebellion also fought better-equipped Canadian Army soldiers and won, while Takamori faced outmatched shogunate troops, many armed with only swords and spears in the Boshin War (and ironically ended up in a similar position himself). For this reason, I'm giving Takamori only a slight edge in training, and give Riel and Dumont an even in combat experience. In terms of tactics, Riel and, more specifically Dumont take the edge for their use of ambush tactics and guerilla warfare, defeating a larger Canadian force at the Battle of Fish Creek, while Takamori, even in his last stand, was more trained in conventional warfare, and his rebel army proved not particularly effective at the Seige of Kagoshima, or the battles of Tabaruzaka and Shiroyama. The Satsuma Rebels never won a major battle. While Riel made some tactical blunders, such as not allowing Dumont to sabotage the Canadian Pacific Railroad, Dumont's tactics still give him the definitive edge in tactics. In terms of close combat, the samurai, who were extensively trained in kenjutsu and other martial arts take the definitive edge, however, the Métis, conversely, would have had greater experience in using firearms. Overall, of the two, Riel's firearms edge will prove more important in this battle. Finally, in terms of logistics, both sides suffered near the end of their rebellions- Riel's forces were reduced to firing nails and other improvised ammunition out of muzzle-loading shotguns and rifles, while Takamori literally reverted to using antiquated weapons such as swords by the final battle at Shiroyama. =Notes= The battle will be 50 vs 50, with all soldiers on foot. Both sides will have sufficient ammunition for the fight. =Battle= Saigo Takamori and Beppu Shinsuke walked out of a cloud and looked upon and open plain unlike anywhere they were before. In the distance, they spotted a pair of men on horseback with rifles in the distance. Mistaking them for Imperial Army scouts, Takamori ordered one of his soldiers to fire on them. A rifle bullet whizzed by the head of Gabriel Dumont, some 100 meters distant from oddly dressed enemy force. He and the second Metis on horseback turned back towards the coulee (dry streambed) where Riel and the rest of the Metis and their Cree allies lay hidden amongst the narrow line of trees on the steep slopes of the ravine. Dumont and the scout arrived back in the coulee and dismounted, informing Louis Riel of the incoming enemy. Riel and Dumont raised their weapons and ordered their troops to prepare for battle. A few minutes later, Takamori's samurai rebels arrived at the coulee. Suddenly, the silence was broken when the Metis rebels opened fire in a flash of fire and a cloud of smoke. Bullets from Winchesters and Enfields and shotgun blasts ran through the bodies of Saigo's rebels in a spray of blood. In total about 20 of his men were cut down in the hail of bullets. Takamori and Shinsuke, as well as about 30 other survivors took cover behind trees or any other cover they could find and returned fire. Saigo himself took aim with a Spencer Carbine and fired a well-aimed shot at Metis rebel, scoring a headshot, killing him instantly. A few of the other rebel samurai got off shots from behind cover, and managed to take out maybe a dozen Metis. However, for each kill Takamori's rebels scored, Louis Riel and his forces managed to kill two of their foe. As a samurai peaked out from behind a tree, Gabriel Dumont picked him off with his Winchester, before pulling back the lever and dropping another enemy. One by one, the samurai rebels, disoriented since to surprise attack, were shot down in a hail of lead. Soon enough, only about a dozen of them were left. Even as he realized defeat was inevitable, Saigo refused to flee the battlefield, and instead his katana and charged across the ravine, followed by the rest of the surviving rebels. The Metis greeted them with a hail of lead, bullets tearing through the chests of charging samurai, sending them falling to the stone-covered bed of the coulee. Saigo Takamori, Beppu Shinsuke, and two others, however, managed to reach the nearest of the Metis and Cree rebels. Beppu Shinsuke swung his sword into a surprised Metis, who was struck down, a great gash across his chest. However, his victory was short-lived. The fallen Metis was avenged by two shots from the Colt 1878 revolver of his fellow. Shinsuke fell to the ground, face down, dead. Even as Shinsuke and his last two companions fell, picked off by rifle and pistol fire, Takamori slashed through two Metis rebels, before charging towards Riel and Dumont. Unfortunately for Takamori, both of them, along with several other Metis and Cree, opened fire, riddling Takamori with bullets. His body fell and rolled down the side of the ravine. As the last of the samurai rebels fell, cheers erupted amongst the Metis. WINNER: Louis Riel and Gabriel Dumont Expert's Opinion Riel and Dumont won against Takamori because of their superior guerilla tactics, as well as their greater experience in fighting a better-equipped foe- while Takamori won some battles in the Boshin War against poorly equipped Shogunate troops, he never won a battle in the Satsuma Revolt, while Riel, and in particular, Dumont, as well as their Cree allies, defeated better equipped Canadian Army troops on multiple occasions. Also contributing was the superior firepower of Riel's weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts